The application generally relates to heat exchangers in vapor compression systems. The application relates more specifically to a condenser for a vapor compression system having a subcooler component.
In some condensers, a tube bundle(s) may be positioned in a shell or housing and used to circulate a fluid that can exchange heat with refrigerant vapor entering the shell. The transfer or exchange of heat between the refrigerant vapor and the fluid can cause the refrigerant vapor to condense or change phase to a liquid. Before the refrigerant liquid leaves the condenser, the refrigerant liquid may be further cooled, i.e., subcooled, by a second tube bundle that can be positioned as a subcooler component. The subcooler component can control the flow of the refrigerant liquid over the second tube bundle, which also circulates a fluid, to further exchange or transfer heat with the refrigerant liquid.
In many applications, it is desirable for only liquid refrigerant to enter the subcooler component, as vapor refrigerant entering the subcooler component may decrease the efficiency of the second tube bundle because the rate of convective heat transfer for refrigerant in the vapor phase is much less than for refrigerant in the liquid phase. Further, allowing refrigerant vapor to enter the subcooler component may result in refrigerant vapor leaving the condenser, which can decrease the efficiency of the corresponding vapor compression system because a reduced amount of refrigerant liquid is provided to the remainder of the vapor compression system.
To prevent refrigerant vapor from entering the subcooler component, the subcooler component can be submerged in a reservoir of refrigerant liquid that extends along the length of the condenser shell. The refrigerant liquid reservoir forms a liquid seal that prevents refrigerant vapor from entering the subcooler component. The significant amount of refrigerant liquid required to form the liquid seal can contribute to the cost of the condenser and the system because the refrigerant used for the liquid seal cannot be used towards system capacity.
Therefore, what is needed is a subcooler component that can minimize the amount of liquid refrigerant needed for the liquid seal.